Random 'Revisions'
by hellious-rebellious
Summary: ok...so my friend writes a good story... and my other friend revises it... ergo, all hell breaks loose... i'll do more when they wreak more havoc... PLZ READ ITS HILARIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

okay...

this is how it goes...

things left alone is what wuz really written

stuffz in slash signs and in **bold **is stuff Ashu-san changed...

* * *

Priest Seto wearing weasel **/(will settle for badger) suit costume thingy… /**

was in the throne chambers with the rest of the priests that wielded the sennen items.  
**/change sennen items to, "awesome cool things that are cool "/**

They were to sentence a lowly cow thief for stealing from the market place. How he dreaded this day**./How much it did suck. How his weasel/badger suit itched…/**

"Seto, what do you think his punishment shall be?" Pharaoh Atemu asked**./atemu should be on fire/**

Seto thought about what the best punishment for someone like this thief should be.

"Slavery." the priest answered shortly**./change it to "projection into space with the sw33t space projection cannon… OF DOOM"/**

Seto really did not like this day**./add, "He did not like it in a box, he did not like it with a fox."/**

Especially not when, just a few minutes later, the thief, Akefia, walked into the room with gold chains around his neck and bands around his arms and legs. Jewels in his hair and around his waist. **/add, "dressed like a duckie… heh"/**

"Well, well, well. It seems this will go easy for me. Ehehehehe! You priests are so easy to fool." **/akefia "pities the foo"/**

To say Seto was surprised would be an understatement. He was beyond surprised. **/add, "He was super surprised… + 20 suprisination… of surprise…then atemu pulls out an uzi and shoots at akefia whilst screaming ")34+- +0 06135… 4) 20/6135!" (all thoz symbols should say 'death to noobies and zombies'/**

**/akefia summons Godzilla (with his discarded panda tooth) and they do battle/**

**…**

**/Godzilla vs crazy pharoh with uzis…/**

**…**

**/I luff this…/**

**/then seto opens a portal to another universe (atemu still yelling l33t and shooting at Godzilla) and zombies attack…/**

**/then loki and chaos appear out of nowhere and kick zombies whilst in funnie costumes (chaos dressed like…. I dunno… pick and anime char… loki too)/**

**/chaos: are you sure these are the right zombies loki/**

**/loki: shutup chaos… where being cool…/**

**/chaos: o, really? sw33t…/**

**/then… uhhh… everything explodes… and burns… its pretty…heh… fire…/**

**/then atemu goes to a space ship and back to his home planet to fight aliens and perhaps to one day once again do battle with Godzilla.../**

**/oh and setos hair is on fire…/**

THE END!

* * *

by jiro-kun

there

i may add more if ashu-san continues

i think the randomness is funny as shit!

you should actually read the real thing tho

its under BakuraXMalik's Boys -real version

plz read that too

its really good


	2. Chapter 2

ok...this is my friend making more randomness outta the first chapter  
dear God in heaven help you  
o...and if you value your life, obey the warning Ashy-kun gives you... it happened to me and wuzznt fun...  
enjoy the random that is provided for your (and my) sick entertainment...

* * *

**i went and checked out the "random revisions" thing HelliousRebellious put up and it looked weird... **

**cough l337 was broked cough**

**and i also decided to add some weirdness since i have nothing better to do...**

**hehe... weirdness...**

**sooooo BE DESTROYED BY THE WEIRDNESS!**

**But remember to find a save point first so you dont have to load a new game...**

**PREPARE YOURSELF FOR...**

**THE WEIRDENING...**

**oh** **and a random warning... do not eat cake while reading this... **

**i also own nothing except the knowledge i dont... own... things... yeah...**

Ashy-kun- **(Words)**

Angel and Ry-Ry-kun- **_(Words)_**

Priest Seto

**(i have decided neither a badger nor weasel will do... a panda he shall be...in ... suit costume thingy…) _(BUT THE SEXY SETO DOES NOT WEAR A PANDA SUIT! HE WEARS A SQUIRREL SUIT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!)_**

was in the throne chambers with the rest of the priests that wielded the sennen items.

**(sennen items awesome cool things that are cool ) _(AWSOME COOL THINGS THAT ARE GOLD AND SHINY!)_**

They were to sentence a lowly **(cow) _(NO COW! How about...Nevermind.)_** thief for stealing from the market place. How he dreaded this day.

**(How much it did suck. How his panda suit itched…) _(HIS SQUIRREL SUIT! IT DIDN'T ITCH! IT STUNK! HAHAHA!)_**

"Seto, what do you think his punishment shall be?" Pharaoh Atemu asked.

**(Atemu t3h on fire) _(With a fluffy kitten on his head!)_**

Seto thought about what the best punishment for someone like this thief should be.

"Slavery." the priest answered shortly.

**(now projection into space with the sw33t space projection cannon… OF DOOM... yes seto has to say of doom...) _(NO! OF TERRIBLE TERRIBLE DOOM TO THE DOOMINESS!)_**

Seto really did not like this day.

**(He did not like it in a box, he did not like it with a fox.)_ (He did not like it in a square. He did not it in his hair!)_**

Especially not when, just a few minutes later, the thief, Akefia, walked into the room with gold chains around his neck and bands

aroundhis arms and legs. Jewels in his hair and around his waist.

**(Dressed like a duckie… heh) _(DRESSED LIKE A SUPER DESTROYING DUCKIE OF DOOM! MY RY-RY IS THE DUCKIE! MWAHAHAHAHA!)_**

"Well, well, well. It seems this will go easy for me. Ehehehehe! You priests are so easy to fool."

**(akefia "pities the foo") **

To say Seto was surprised would be an understatement. He was beyond surprised.

**(He was super surprised… + 20 suprisination… of surprise…) _( HE WAS SURPRISED BEYOND ANYTING! YESH! ANYTING! SUPER SURPRISED! MORE THAN ASHY-KUN WOULD BE IF SHE GOTTED THE COOLIEST WEAPON IN THE HISTORY OF AWSOME WEAPONINESS!)_**

**(then atemu pulls out an uzi and shoots at akefia whilst screaming ")34+- +0 06135… 4) 20/6135!"**

**akefia summons Godzilla (with his discarded panda tooth) and they do battle**

…

**Godzilla vs crazy pharoh with uzis…**

…

**I luff this…**

**then seto opens a portal to another universe (atemu still yelling l33t and shooting at Godzilla) and zombies attack…**

**then loki and chaos appear out of nowhere and kick zombies whilst in funnie costumes**

**(chaos dressed like…. a large platypus... and loki... hes wearing a loki costume... cant go wrong with loki...)**

**chaos: are you sure these are the right zombies loki?**

**loki: shutup chaos… were being cool…**

**chaos: o, really? sw33t…**

**loki: how do you even pronounce that?**

**chaos?**

**loki: ... moron...**

**then… uhhh… everything explodes… and burns… its pretty…**

**heh… fire…**

**then atemu goes to a space ship and back to his home planet to fight aliens and perhaps to one day once again do battle with Godzilla…**

**oh and setos hair is on fire…**

**THE END!**

**by jiro-kun**

**seto: ...**

**thats it?**

**just "the end"?**

**how stupid are you?**

**and why would you say my hair is on fire?**

**that doesnt even make sence...**

**my hair isnt... WHAT THE!**

**AHHHHHHHH!**

**PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!**

**YOU MISERABLE LITTLE #&!**

**! $ &!**

**seto runs around with his hair on fire yelling in symbols...**

**then... i dunno...**

**joey comes in and beats me over the head with a lawn gnome?**

**sure... why not... ill get pwnd for the sake of the story...**

**so i get pwnd by joey and his yard decorations...**

**and now seto is not on fire any more...**

**the end...**

**again...**

**go away...**

**the "joey and his yard decorations" thing is a horrible inside joke between yumi-chan, saku-kun, and me...**

**just dont ask... youll be better of... far better off...)  
**

_**(AND THE BEGGINING!**_

_**Seto gets his hair in the puttedoutednedd of the fire thing! And Atemu's Escapey pod thingy crashes down to the earth and blows up! BUT! Atemu escapes the recage thing! WITH MORE HAIREDNESS! TIS THE FUEL DID MAKE HIS HAIR GROW! WITH THE AWSOME POWER OF THE SWEET HAIR GROWTH HE TRAPS AKEFIA AGAINST THE WALL WHILE SETO TACKLES HIM! (Still in da squirrel/Panda suit!)**_

**_

* * *

_**

...told you not to eat cake...

press the button!

NOW!

****


End file.
